


Day Twelve: Greek Mythology

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Are you okay, Your Highness?” James asked, standing beside the desk and looking down at the titles.“I hate Greek Mythology,” Thomas grumbled, grabbing the first book and flipping it open with a sigh. “It’s boring.”





	Day Twelve: Greek Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> So there's barely any Greek Mythology in this but whatever...

Sometimes Thomas hated being a Prince. There were always so many people expecting so much of him and he hated it. He was only thirteen after all and wanted to spend his days running around with friends and not worrying about learning Latin and Political History. He hated his tutors and hated that he wasn’t allowed to go to a normal school. Whenever he brought up the fact that the children of neighbouring nations were allowed to go to school his parents just shot him down and reminded him that just because other people were doing it doesn’t make it right. 

“Your Highness?” 

Thomas looked up from his desk to find James standing in the doorway, a few books in his arms. Thomas perked up at the sight of the boy. Ever since he’d met James a couple months ago just before his Bar Mitzvah, he’d been seeing more and more of the boy. Whenever the servant boy was around Thomas’s mood was improved by a million percent. A fact that wasn’t lost on the adults in his life.

“Hi, James,” Thomas said, shutting the book he was reading for his French lessons.

“Your tutor asked me to bring you these, Your Highness,” James said, bringing over the books and resting them down on Thomas’ desk. “He said to tell you that he expects you to have read the first three chapters of the top book by your lesson tomorrow.”

“Thank you, James,” Thomas said, pouting before leaning over to look at the books. He huffed in annoyance at the titles. Ancient Greek mythology. His least favourite.

“Are you okay, Your Highness?” James asked, standing beside the desk and looking down at the titles. 

“I hate Greek Mythology,” Thomas grumbled, grabbing the first book and flipping it open with a sigh. “It’s boring.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, Your Highness,” James said softly. 

“It is when you have to study it all alone for hours,” Thomas grumbled, glaring down at the first page of his book for a moment before looking up at James with a bright expression. “You could study it with me!”

“What? Me, Your Highness?” James looked thoroughly confused. 

“Yeah,” Thomas stood up, moving over to drag a chair from the side of the room to the desk. “Sit down.”

“Your Highness, I have to get back to my mother,” James said, biting his lip. “She’s got errands for me to run.”

“I’m the Prince!” Thomas said, voice full of entitlement. “You’ve got to do as I say.”

James frowned, shoulders slumping a bit as he sat down slowly. His eyes were locked on his lap, making Thomas frown. That’s not what he wanted. He didn’t want James to be sad or scared. 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said, sitting down next to James. “I shouldn’t have bossed you around. You can go if you’d like.” Thomas brushed his hair out of his face. “I just- I hate having to study by myself. It’s boring and lonely.”

“Running errands for my mom is boring,” James said softly, chewing his lip. “And lonely.”

“So will you stay with me?” Thomas asked, sounding a bit hopeful. “We can study together!”

“My mom will worry if I don’t come back,” James whispered. 

“I’ll call her,” Thomas jumped up, going over to the landline in the corner of the room. “And I’ll tell her that you’re here studying with me.”

“Okay,” James said softly, looking up at Thomas with a shy expression. Thomas beamed at him before dialling the number of the Housekeeper’s office. James didn’t pay attention to the prince as he spoke, too busy looking around the room. It was pretty small compared to the rest of the rooms in the palace. But it wasn’t like the Prince’s private classroom needed to be big. Bookcases covered the entirety of one wall and James’ fingers itched to read them even though he knew that touching the private property of the royal family beyond what was strictly necessary for his duties as a palace servant would get him into lots of trouble. 

“So,” Thomas said, dropping down into the seat next to James, startling the servant boy and making him jump. Thomas didn’t seem to notice and just opened up his textbook, moving it so James could see as well. “The first chapter covers the Titan gods.”

“What’re those?” James asked, leaning in to look at the pages. 

“Well,” Thomas said, sitting up straighter and smiling at James. He always loved any opportunity to show off how smart he was. “According to the Ancient Greeks first there was Chaos, which was kinda like just nothingness, and then out of the nothing came Gaia who is the Earth and some other ones I don’t remember. And then Gaia made Uranus aka the Sky. And then the Earth and the Sky made the Titans! There were six boys and six girls and I can’t remember all of them but the important ones are Cronus who ended up being the King of the Titans!”

“That sounds very complicated, Your Highness,” James said softly. 

Thomas laughed, glancing over at James with a big and genuine smile. “Oh, just you wait!”

“It get’s more complicated than that?” James looked surprised. “How many Greek gods are there?”

“Tons!” Thomas laughed. “There’s lots, James. The Ancient Greeks were polytheistic which means they believed in lots of gods. Not just one like us.”

“Do you think their gods were real?” James asked, leaning in and looking down at the book curiously. 

“Of course not,” Thomas said, flipping through the pages of his book. “There is only one god.”

“Yeah,” James hummed, still looking down at the pages. “But don’t you think that if they believed in them so much maybe they were real?”

Thomas looked up at James with a frown. “Talk like that is treasonous, James.”

James stiffened, sitting back and resting his hands in his lap. “I apologise, Your Highness. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean it.”

“Don’t let anyone hear you talk like that, James,” Thomas said softly, watching the servant boy - his friend? - with a worried expression. “It will get you in lots of trouble.”

“I won’t speak of it again, Prince Thomas,” James said softly. 

“Good,” Thomas said, reaching over and pushing the book towards James. “Let’s keep reading.”

“Okay,” James whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
